


Two Truths

by TheSpectator



Category: Abrahamic Religions
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, adam is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: In this fanfic, you are Eve living in the garden of Eden together with the self-absorbed, arrogant Adam. Your eternal life slowly turns upside down once you meet the beautiful Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer/Eve, Lucifer/reader, Satan/Reader, satan/eve - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Two Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is not how it happened in the abrahamic books and that this is just a fanfiction. I just thought Lucifer and Eve needed some love for all the crap they get from sexist/hateful people throughout time.  
> I also decided that Garden of Eden is a large country with different natural habitats and such and where Eve and Adam lives, separately mostly. The place where God and his Angels live is separate and called Etheria(I know, She-ra vibes lol, but it sounded right to me.). Heaven is just the place you go when you die, an umbrella term if you may.  
> There are already ancient humans living on the mortal world (Earth) where evolution plays in hand. Adam and Eve are pretty much holy beings created in Heaven.  
> Note that Lucifer has not fallen yet, but he does own Hell.
> 
> So if you are religious and get offended by this, you might want to click away and read something else. You have been warned.
> 
> Without further ado... Hope you enjoy.

Eve/Your P.O.V.  
  
  
  
You didn't exactly understand at first where you were, who you were... Everything seemed strange yet curious to you. You radiated light as you floated above a light peachy room. There was an old tall creature. They wore all white, as did their companions with wings surrounding them.  
  


"Eve..." they call to her. Her creator.  
  


Your eyes are half-lidded and you let out a sharp scream that had the glasses around the room shatter. Your body felt an immense, undescribable pain.  
  


There was silence as your creator nodded at their angels to leave you two alone. And they left.  
  


You look around the room, your eyes were wet, how strange. You felt nothing but pain. You see a another creature on the other side of the room.  
  


The creator notices you glance at him and gently says "Adam.".  
  


Adam was staring at you with intensity and a nonchalant look. He turns his head to the Creator. "Why do they look like that? Why are they screaming?"  
The creator had a neutral expression always. "Because, she is made through pain." He answers this man called Adam. "She is your to be had."  
  


Adam stared at his creator and then back at Eve, who looked confused and dare she say a little mortified at her existence.

-present-

You have been free to live in the garden which wasn't really a garden. It was a large place, a country almost if you may. It had plants of all shapes and colors. You were intrigued and interested in them. There were also animals that you loved feeding and petting. Some other were a little bit more dangerous, so you left them alone.  
  


Occasionally you'd meet the different Angels that you so loved to converse with since you didn't really have anyone else around. Adam was out of the question, that man drove you crazy and you wanted nothing to do with him even though he often tries to force himself to talk to you about mundane things...  
You had asked if the Angels had names, one was named Gabriel, Raphael and even Uriel. They couldn't stay with you for too long, but you appreciated their company whenever they were there. You liked them, some of them seemed a little, cold, for a lack of better word. Or perhaps as neutral as the Creator. They were harder to converse with, but almost all of the Angels seemed to love you the most. You were quite intelligent and loved building things you could find in Eden.  
  
  
You had even started building your own little house out of dirt and marble rocks that you had cut and perfected yourself. You wanted it to look like the building you had first woken up in, in a way, it was kind of like a home to you. The only home you knew. Many Angels were very impressed by you, you told them it was hard work and determination. They didn't seem to understand the concept of pain, you found out. It was also something the Creator had said the first time he spoke, that you were created by pain, not directly at you.  
  
  
Soon you learned how to take care of the plants that you loved planting around your almost-finished house because you observed the weather and how it would rain down on them, feeding and nourishing them. You even learned how to collect wool grown on specific plants and sew even though some Angels would sneak in beautiful clothes for you because you had asked. You found working hard rewarding. You wondered if Adam had ever made a house, but you quickly remembered that he was allowed outside of Eden alot of times on Etheria, but not you. You still wondered why.  
  
  
Speaking of annoyance,  
  
  
"Again with the building?" Adam crosses his arms from about three meters behind her. Your turn your head slightly and look up at him as you finish patting the soil you put around your plant. You honestly didn't feel like he needed an answer for that, so you just ignore him.  
  
He stomps towards you and grabs your arm extremely hard, making your plant get dragged off again and your pupils shrink a little. "Stop ignoring me, Eve! I'm talking to you."  
  
Your face holds an emotion of mild fear as you try to get your arm back. "What do you want me to say?" your frown at him. Adam narrows his eyes at you. "I do not like being ignored, remember that you are nothing without me and therefore you will answer to me..."  
  
Your eyes held hate, his logic did not make any sense whatsoever. "Just because there are other creatures around me and I'm the one with the most power does not mean I will abuse that power to hurt them ever." you say through experience and gritted teeth. "Creator is most merciful to everyone..."  
  
Adam was taken back a little by this. "Well the creator created you for me. And you are weaker than me, so obey or else..." He lets go of her arms and starts leaving. "Never forget that, female..."  
  
Your lower lip shakes a little as your turn around again and pick up your now broken flower. You sniffed and wipe your eyes in your sleeve and decide to call it a day once you do your best trying to plant the broken flower once again.  
  
  
  
  
Lucifer's P.O.V.  
Thirty minutes before.  
  
  
Lucifer's Father, or the Creator as everyone like to call them had summoned Lucifer for boring, mundane things that concerned Etheria and Hell. Lucifer had been lucky to befriend Lilith because she did most of the paperwork and settling creatures in Hell, she could pretty much become the next lord of Hell, but hence she is still younger and has much to learn.  
Hell was a very colorful place, not anything like the mortals like to think. If you've been genuinely evil, you will suffer there without a question, if you've been kind yet seen through Creator's bullshit and called him out for it, you won't get punished for it, you will live in Hell peacefully. Etheria however is mostly for brain-dead mortals like some of his own Angelic brothers were who followed Father blindly. He didn't understand how anyone could be like that. Lucifer can't relate...  
  
  
Adam had arrived in his fancy schmancy white clothes and arrogant face that Lucifer so hated. "Look who is here..." Lucifer says through his narrowed golden eyes.  
Adam glances at Lucifer with a frown and mild fear. Adam knew not to mess with Lucifer as he had grown his own power overtime in taking over Hell and becoming the Lord of Hell, but he couldn't help running his arrogant mouth anyway.  
"I see one of the deadly sins have arrived." Adam says nonchalantly, making Lucifer growl quietly. He quietly promises that he'll one day rip that tongue off his mouth.  
  
"Lucifer. I summoned Adam here for different matters. Now. Could I please have the yearly report of Hell?" Father rather states than asks. Lucifer summons his paper-roll and hands it over to them.  
"Thank you, my child. You may leave now." They nod and turn to Adam and leaves Lucifer to his own devices now.  
Lucifer slowly walks down the blindingly-white stairs so he can listen in on Father and Arrogance.  
  
"Yes, Adam. But you might want to go back to Eve for now, she must be waiting for you." They say.  
  
"Father, she's insufferable. She never obeys." Adam says like the arrogant manchild he is. _Who does he think he is, seriously? I could snap his neck where he stands, or feed him to the ghouls._ Lucifer thinks.  
  
  
Eve's name made Lucifer stop in his tracks.  
Ah, yes. The human woman... Lucifer had seriously thought that she would be just as arrogant as Adam, but he was greatly mistaken. Eve was very intelligent as his brothers would like to tell him. She was kind and gentle to them even though Angels could withstand being thrown a castle at their heads and still survive. But it's just how she was... smart, kind and gentle. She had looked at him with those hazel eyes when she was first created, full of wonders and no judgement.  
He wouldn't help but feel his molten heart beat in lightyears. He had to see her again, so he followed Adam in the shadows and listened in and saw their interactions.  
  
  
Eve and Adam's interractions had ended. For once in his eternal life, he felt... furious. Equally as furious as when Father had announced that Adam would be their right-hand man. When Eve retreated to the impressive hand-built almost-done house, he walks out of the shadows and looks at the broken flower. He crouches down and swipes his hand gently across it, making it bloom again.  
  
He would not let her suffer next time. It is a promise. Lucifer leaves Eden for now and lets the beautiful maiden sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter!


End file.
